Libre
by Augen
Summary: mientras la sangre sale por sus muñecas, el niño que vivió sonríe, por primera vez en su vida es libre lean y dejen reviews


_ LIBRE _  
  
- Augen -  
  
Todo comenzó una noche en el 4 de Privet Drive, un chico acaba de cumplir sus 15 años, todo un adolescente como dicen por ahí. Pero no un chico cualquiera, si no un mago, el llamado 'niño que vivió'. él título que lo a enmarcado toda la vida, sin poder siquiera evitarlo.  
  
Tus tíos no estaban en casa, ¿creías que a ellos les importaba tu título?, claro que no... ellos te trataban como un cualquiera, Por eso nunca podrías abandonarlos, porque ellos te hacían sentir el mundo real que todo adolescente quiere conocer, que quiere dejar de vivir en la burbuja en la que viven los niños, quiere ser un adulto y vivir cosas como tal. Todos los demás te trataban como el chico del milagro, el que acabó con Voldemort, ¿eso que te importaba?, tu no hiciste nada, ni siquiera sabías que era esa sombra que te hacía llorar. Sólo sabías que tus padres estaban ahí... pero ya no están, entonces, ¿de que te sirve vivir todo eso?.  
  
El único que te quedaba luego eran tus amigos, y ahí apareció el, el temido, el odiado por todos, a quien culpan de tu soledad, no, estaban todos equivocados, ESE que sufrió por 12 años, era el único familiar que tenías y que necesitabas. Sirius Black. ¿Pero donde estaba él ahora?, ¿donde?... Estas sólo, acéptalo. Sólo tus tíos y primo te queda. Al menos hasta descubrir que tienes otro familiar perdido... patrañas, no te importaba cuantos salieran de bajo de piedras.  
  
Ahora ya no te importaba, aunque vieras a tus padres esperándote afuera de la casa, Aunque los vieras vivos, no irías con ellos, ¿Por qué?... porque no sirve ya. ¿donde estuvieron 15 años?, ¿esperando para llegar un día y decir 'sorpresa' y creer que tu los abrazarías así como si nada?. Ya no eras el chico que si te presentan familiares corres a ellos porque te muestran una nueva luz en tu vida. No, ya no.  
  
Te acercaste a la ventana, Hewid no volvería en un día aproximadamente. Los Dudley salieron hace 1 hora y no volverían hasta mañana por la noche, habían ido a la playa.  
  
Tenías toda la casa para ti. ¿Qué piensas hacer?. Cerraste con seguro tu puerta. Te sentaste en la cama y sacaste, de la tabla suelta unas cartas, tomaste una que leíste por última vez. las dejaste a un lado. Tomaste el otro paquete que habías sacado, uno que parecías cuidar mucho y que tomabas con total delicadeza, como si con el aire pudiera sufrir daños. Lo destapaste de ese manto de seda azul oscuro y pudiste divisar tu rostro reflejado en el filo de la daga.  
  
Suspiraste hondamente y sin pensarlo dos veces, trazaste una fina, pero larga, línea en tu muñeca izquierda. la sangre salió de inmediato, reíste. Luego hiciste otra línea fina, pero en tu muñeca derecha, la sangre salió nuevamente. A borbotones. Luego trazaste en esas dos, otra fina línea, y luego otra, y otra y otra y otra. 15 cortes en cada mano, 15 cortes por los años que llevaba sufriendo, y en cada una la sangre salía roja. brillante, líquida y a borbotones como siempre soñaste que saliera. El aire de la ventana rozo tu rostro, podías ver la luna. Hermosa. Sentiste un pequeño mareo. Fue extraño, no sentías nada de dolor, solo.. ¿satisfacción?... ¿por que no hiciste esto antes?, Te tendiste en la cama, en el lugar perfecto para que el aire te rozara, en el lugar perfecto para ver la luna, en el lugar perfecto para pasar ahí un rato... pero faltaba algo, recién lo notaste. Ese cuarto no era tu lugar... tu lugar... tu lugar... tu lugar... sabías cual era tu lugar.  
  
Bajaste la escalera lentamente, la sangre salía aún, tiñendo toda la alfombra de rojo. Abriste la puerta y te metiste. todo seguía ahí. Acomodaste ese viejo colchón como debía ser y te acostaste. cerraste bien la puerta y los ojos. tus ojos. no sentías dolor, nunca sentiste nada... ahora te sentías bien, bien de que tomaste una decisión propia, de que no volverías a escuchar a alguien decir tu nombre con admiración. Por un momento sentiste que te ibas cayendo a un pozo negro y abriste los ojos, tomaste aire porque se te escapaba, no habías notado que sudabas y que el aire realmente era tan importante, estabas mareado y un charco rojo te acompañaba. Abriste bien los ojos, ya habías llegado al punto de cruzar la línea. Seguiste a tu cuerpo y te recostaste, cayendo como una pluma... Todo era negro... todo era maravilloso... sonreíste, por primera vez en toda tu vida, eras libre de ser solo tú.  
  
FIN  
  
Notas de la autora:  
  
Hola... se murió el niño que vivió.... Siempre he pensado que a Harry no le agrada ni pizca que le llamen así. Ahora que es adolescente tampoco le debe gustar que lo amarren a algo, que sigan protegiéndolo sin poder conocer su propia vida. Siempre he pensado que es demasiado mimado y que no le gusta. Que necesita respirar libre por una vez en su vida. Por eso el título del ff "Libre". Es sólo una opinión personal... No es que este muy claro el ff, pero igual me gusto...últimamente me gusta matar a los personajes...o.O Espero sus comentarios, así que dejen Reviews diciendo lo que piensan.  
  
DISCLAIMER: Harry Potter pertenece a JKR. La trama, la sangre de Harry y la daga que ocupa, son mías. y se ocupan sin fin de lucro alguno porque no gano más que unos Fans me detesten por matarlo. gracias.  
  
P.D: Y lean mis otros fanfics *cof publicidad cof*. 


End file.
